dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Journey of Flower
Details *'Title:' 花千骨 / Hua Qian Gu *'English title:' The Journey of Flower *'Genre:' Xianxia, Romance *'Episodes:' 54 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Jun-09 to 2015-Sep-07 *'Opening theme song:' Fire of the Heart (心之火) by F.I.R featuring Peng Jia Hui (彭佳慧) *'Ending theme song:' Cannot Say (不可說) by Wallace Huo and Zhao Li Ying *'Related TV series:' The Journey of Flower 2 Synopsis Hua Qiangu (Zhao Li Ying) is an unlucky orphan who is born with a strange scent which attracts demons, and therefore is hated and feared by all the villagers. When she faces danger, she is saved by a man called Mo Bing, who is actually Bai Zihua (Wallace Huo) in disguise. Bai Zihua is a kind-hearted immmortal who wants to protect all the Earthly beings. The only heavenly tribulation in his life is actually Hua Qiangu, whom he is tasked to kill by his master. However, after witnessing her kind heart and foreseeing her tragic future, he spares her life. In search of her benefactor, Hua Qiangu heads to Mount Chang Liu, a sect that trains their disciples into becoming immortals. With the help of Bai Zihua, she passes through various trials to become his only disciple. As the two spend more time together, Hua Qiangu falls in love with her teacher. Eventually, the truth is revealed that she was born as Nü Wa's descendant and has access to godly power. When Bai Zihua falls into danger, she embarked on a journey to retrieve the ten ancient artifacts in order to attain the Yanbing Jade that would save his life. This causes the Demon God to be revived. The Demon God transfers all his power into her body afterwards, and Hua Qiangu falls into the world of Emptiness. She unleashes the Great Desolate Energy Force to become the new ruler of the Demons. Bai Zihua tries to get her to return to the righteous path, and comes to her side alone to accompany her. When Hua Qiangu realizes Bai Zihua's true feelings for her, she decided to let herself be killed by him to restore peace to the world. After Hua Qiangu dies, Bai Zihua feels extremely remorseful. One of the three masters from Changliu, Mo Yan (Jiang Yi Ming), decided to use the power of nature to exchange his life for hers and restored her. In the end, Bai Zihua decides to leave Changliu to take care of Hua Qiangu. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main ;Chang Liu Sect ;Seven Murder Factions ;Immortals and alliance of Chang Liu ;Others Soundtrack *Cannot Say (不可说) by Wallace Huo & Zhao Li Ying *Fire of the Heart (心之火) by F.I.R feat. Julia Peng *Eternity (千古) by Alan *End of Time (地老天荒) by Zhang Dan Feng *Annual Ring (年轮) by Zhang Bichen *The Night (是夜) by Mao Fangyuan Production Credits *'Original writing:' Xian Xia Qi Yuan Zhi Hua Qian Gu (仙侠奇缘之花千骨) by Fresh Guo Guo (Fresh果果) *'Director:' Lin Yu Fen, Gao Lin Bao (高林豹), Liang Sheng Quan *'Screenwriter:' Rao Jun, Fresh Guo Guo (Fresh果果) *'Producer:' Tang Li Jun *'Company:' Ciwen Media External Links *Baike baidu *English Wikipedia *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2015 Category:Xianxia Category:Romance Category:Ciwen Media Category:Hunan TV